


Get drunk, Join the Navy, Regret nothing

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Pairing, F/F, Fun, One Shot, shinigami women association
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où il est de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami, des soeurs Kotestu, et où Rangiku se trouve une nouvelle partenaire de beuverie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get drunk, Join the Navy, Regret nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Get drunk, Join the Navy, Regret Nothing_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Matsumoto Rangiku, Kotetsu Kiyone   
> **Genre :** _girls’ night out_  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** dans l’ _omake_ du tome 23, Kiyone n’apparaît pas mais il paraît que dans les bonus de l’anime, si, elle fait partie de l’Association ; donc, compromis.
> 
> **Thème :** « alcool » pour 10_choix (table libre ; 1o:o7)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 1111

« Ohééé ? Il y a quelqu’un ? Je suis le Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division et j’ai des dossier à transmettre. »  
Mais la capitainerie de la Cinquième sonne vide. Personne ne répond. Kiyone, dépitée, maudit intérieurement le manque de chance qui l’a fait perdre au janken et désignée volontaire pour cette stupide commission. Alors qu’elle hésite à repartir avec ou sans les documents, une voix dans son dos tout à coup la surprend.  
« Je m’occupe de ça, merci. »

Elle se retourne pour se retrouver nez à... poitrine avec une certaine célébrité du Seireitei.  
« Ah. Vous êtes le Lieutenant.  
\- Affirmatif. Le capitaine n’est pas là et je rentre tout juste d’une réunion avec une bande de... »  
Matsumoto s’interrompt brutalement, étrangle un gloussement, et reprend.  
« Une réunion avec _une bande de formidables jeunes filles qui oeuvrent pour le bien de Soul Society toute entière et c’est très louable_ , mais j’ai besoin d’un verre pour m’en remettre à chaque fois. »

Matsumoto escamote prestement les dossiers et fait apparaître un flacon de sake et deux coupes.  
« Et puisque tu es là ; tu trinques avec moi ? «   
Si interloquée qu’elle soit par le comportement de Matsumoto, Kiyone se reprend vite.  
« Si c’est si gentiment proposé, je ne refuse jamais !  
\- À la bonne heure. »

Matsumoto verse donc à boire et lui tend sa coupe avec un sourire engageant.  
« Kotetsu Kiyone, Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division...  
\- Oui Madame !  
\- Appelle-moi donc Rangiku. Et, dis-moi donc jeune fille, je suppose que tu n’es pas aussi coincée que ta grande soeur ?  
\- Qui, quoi, moi ? »

Kiyone en manque de laisser échapper la coupe qu’elle reçoit. Matsu- Rangiku fait celle qui n’a rien vu et poursuit.  
« Tu es déjà pas mal plus mignonne. Sans manquer de respect à ta soeur, hein, elle est jolie dans son genre mais... elle ne se met pas beaucoup en valeur, quoi.  
\- Pour ce que ça me concerne... Ah, mais, attendez. Je vous sers.  
\- ...Si tu y tiens ?  
\- C’est vous qui m’invitez, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser faire tout le service. Et puis c’est meilleur quand c’est quelqu’un d’autre qui remplit votre coupe.  
\- C’est vrai. Merci, jeune fille.  
\- S’il vous plaît, c’est avec plaisir. »

Et le sourire franc de Kiyone s’élargit encore à cette pensée. Jusqu’au rire. Malgré elle, elle s’esclaffe.  
« Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle ?  
\- Oh, excusez-moi. C’est juste que je me disais, j’en connais un qui sera furieux s’il apprend que je bois sans lui... en bonne compagnie. »  
Rangiku ne prend même pas ça comme une excuse, mais comme une invite :

« Oh ho. Un petit ami ? Un fiancé ?  
\- Que non !   
\- Une belle fille comme toi ?  
\- Bah. J’ai autre chose à faire.  
\- Tiens donc. Et ce mec, alors ?  
\- Mon rival !   
\- En amour ?  
\- En tout.  
\- Je devine : le fameux double Troisième Siège de la Treizième Division ? »

Kiyone opine.  
« Mais s’il vous plaît, ne parlons pas de lui.  
\- Ce serait gâcher le moment... alors les mecs au placard, parlons chiffons ? Tu n’es pas intéressée à rejoindre l’Association des Femmes Shinigami ?  
\- C’est que ça serait embarrassant pour ma soeur, apparemment. »

Kiyone écluse un moment en silence. À vrai dire, ça serait aussi un peu embarrassant pour elle. Et puis, entre soeurs, elles s’aiment bien et ne font pas un sport de ruiner la vie l’une de l’autre, bien au contraire. Mais si au final elles se font quand même mutuellement passer pour des rabat-joie en essayant de se ménager...  
Il faut qu’elle change le sujet de conversation, mais le sake lui court-circuite le cerveau, et elle s’arrête sans réfléchir au premier indice visuel qui attire son regard.

« Au fait. Vous avez des nichons magnifiques. Comment vous faites pour nouer votre kimono de cette façon ? »  
En temps normal, elle regretterait ces paroles aussitôt qu’elle quittent sa bouche, mais Rangiku ne lui en laisse même pas le temps. Elle répond comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, pas du tout inconvenante ni rien :  
« Ah, ça, c’est un secret. »

Et Kiyone n’a d’autre choix que de poursuivre, essayant de se réfugier sur le ton de plaisanterie, mais sans toutefois pouvoir déguiser son intérêt. Et après tout, si elle porte un intérêt sincère et visible avec une question _innocente_...  
« Je suis un peu jalouse, vous voyez. Ma soeur en a des beaux aussi mais elle en a honte, on dirait, et moi ben c’est pas de la planche à pain non plus -  
\- Quand même pas, effectivement, ils sont jolis.  
\- Mais ils ne sont pas formidables.  
\- Dis toi qu’ils ne pendront pas de sitôt.  
\- Hmm... »

Rangiku vide sa coupe. Ses yeux brillent. Kiyone a déjà la main sur la bouteille, prête à la resservir et se demandant si elle aura le temps avant qu’une proposition indécente ne finisse par fuser.

Quand tout ça coup, l’atmopshère se refroidit dramatiquement.

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque ? »

Rangiku ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant, souriant pour deux, voire trois, comme si Kiyone n’avait aucune raison d’être mortifiée non plus ni son supérieur d’être en colère ou quoi ou qu’est-ce.

« Oh, salut Capitaine. Vous rentrez tôt.  
\- C’est plutôt toi qui es reste tard. Tu as encore perdu la notion du temps à boire ? Dans la capitainerie ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces manières ? »  
Sa stratégie ne marche pas beaucoup, mais tant pis ! Elle en a vues d’autres, après tout. Ils ne sont plus à ça près...  
« Ooh, manières vous-même mon Capitaine, j’ai une invitée. C’est une réunion extra très sérieuse pour l’Association des Femmes Shinigami. »  
Kiyone en revanche n’est pas habituée à être aussi embarrassée en présence d’officiers d’autres Divisions que la sienne. Elle se dépêche donc de reposer sa coupe vide et d’essayer de se donner une expression respectable.  
« Mais nous avions presque fini et je vais prendre congé. »  
Rangiku proteste juste un peu ;  
« Allons pas si vite. Je te raccompagne. »

En un rien de temps, elles sont sur le pas de la porte des quartiers, laissant Hitsugaya fulminant prendre connaissance des dossiers oubliés par Kiyone. L’air frais de la nuit la dessoûle. Mais pas assez pour ne pas admirer le bien que la fraîcheur, justement, fait à la poitrine de Rangiku. L’amusement pointe encore sous la raideur de l’ordinaire.

« C’était fun quand même.  
\- Désolée pour le Capitaine Hitsugaya.  
\- Non, c’est moi. »

Foin d’excuses quand même : elles ne vont pas se quitter là-dessus ? La porte ne pas se refermer ainsi sur toutes les possibilités...  
« Ça serait bien de remettre ça un de ces jours.  
\- En rendant ce mensonge vrai et en rejoignant cette fameuse Association par exemple ?  
\- Chiche !  
\- Ben tiens, j’ai hâte d’être à la prochaine réunion dans ce cas. »

Un rire qui veut dire  
« Moi aussi ! »  
conclut le reste.


End file.
